


Upsista

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syy ei ainakaan ollut Miken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upsista

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106000) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



Ei se ollut hänen syytänsä. Ei tietenkään.

Syy oli Henryn. Syy oli aina Henryn.

Hän oli vain ollut niin väsynyt. Ei, hän oli ollut uupunut. Kuka oikeasti voisi syyttää häntä tapahtuneesta?

Ei, syy oli ihan selvästi Henryn. Henry oli se joka oli yhtäkkiä ilmestynyt asemalle keskellä yötä. Mike oli vain yrittänyt saada jotain järkeä tähän riivattuun tapaukseen eikä ollut ehtinyt nukkua vähään aikaan.

Henry ei edes yleensä käynyt asemalla, eikä varsinkaan ilman Vickiä.

Oliko siis hänen syytänsä kun vampyyri yhtäkkiä ilmestyi hänen taaksensa hänen seisoessaan tuijottaen taululla olevaa kirjoitustansa, tuijottaen tauluun kiinnitettyjä kuvia jotka hetki hetkeltä vaikuttivat aina vain päättömämmiltä.

Oliko hänen syytänsä että kyseinen vampyyri ei osannut antaa ihmisille heidän omaa tilaansa? Hän haluaisi todellakin nähdä jonkun, kenen tahansa, olevan kun ei millänsäkään Henryn suu vain millimetrejä heidän niskastaan, tämän hengittäessä sisään heidän tuoksuaan.

"Tarvitset unta," vampyyri kuiskasi, kietoen kätensä Miken ympäri.

Voiko joku todellakin syyttä häntä siitä että hän unohti missä oli?

Hän taipui kosketukseen, nojasi päänsä taakse ja antoi käsivarsien pidellä häntä.

Yllättynyt hengähdys toi hänet takaisin todellisuuteen.

Hänen silmänsä lensivät auki ja hän irtautui Henrystä. Hän katsahti vihaisesti vampyyriä ja kääntyi sitten katsoman Katea.

"Kate…" hän yritti, muttei tiennyt mitä sanoisi.

"Tulin vain ilmoittamaan että lähden kotiin nukkumaan," Kate sanoi ja Mike kuuli selvänä sanat joita Kate ei lausunut: 'tämä ei kuulu minulle."

"Mene sinäkin jo kotiin," Kate lisäsi hetken kuluttua, katsottuaan ensin omahyväisesti hymyilevää vampyyriä.

Katen lähdettyä Mike haroi hiuksiansa ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan vampyyriä.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Ehkä vain halusin nähdä sinut. Olet ollut kiinni tässä jutussa aivan liian kauan."

Mike ei voinut kuin katsoa Henryä.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Upsista [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313746) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
